lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
動物
in Hurley's Comic book, just one of the many animals shown in Lost]] There are many different kinds of animals featured in Lost. Animals have proved very important during the survivors' time on the Island, whether it be for food, for spiritual guidance, or simply for moral support in times of difficulty. Occurrences Minor occurrences thumb|right|Ben's Bugs * Locke said that when his foster sister Jeannie died, a Golden Retriever appeared which their mother believed was her daughter reincarnated. It stayed for five years, until the woman died, then disappeared. * Fish are depicted in the Mural. * Animal-themed decorations are featured in The Staff's nursery, including a lion, zebra, and monkey. * Mr. Eko told a story about a boy who kills a dog, then worries about the existence of hell not because he is sorry, but because he is worried the dog he killed will be waiting for him there. * Jack was shown the cartoon The Blue Danube, which features animals based on the folk tale "The Ugly Duckling". * Juliet managed to impregnate a male field mouse. * Pictures of orange fish and insects including a bee are featured in the Room 23 video. * Ben has an insect collection in his home. * According to the commentary on the "On location" section of the Season 3 DVD, the tank in the Hydra Station where Jack was being kept prisoner, was used also for sharks and "Juliet's dolphins". A dolphin is also seen in a child's drawing on one of the walls in the school. The dolphin in the picture is swimming with an unidentified girl in a pink swimsuit, along with some smaller fish, and the submarine. The picture is labeled, "Me and my fish". Recurring themes Animal attacks Animal attacks that have occurred in the Lost storyline are listed here with a brief description and episode citation. *'Shark' - A shark attacked Sawyer in the water as Michael shot at it with a gun. . *'Bees' - Charlie stepped on a bee hive on the ground, resulting in a swarm that chases Jack, Locke, Charlie, and Kate, who discover the Caves while seeking refuge. *'Polar bear' - Polar bears have attacked on numerous occasions: ** A bear attacked Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, Sayid, and Boone during their mission to operate the radio. Sawyer shot it dead with a gun, and Kate realized it was a polar bear. Boone wondered if it had killed the pilot, although this conjecture is not confirmed. ** A bear attacked Walt. Locke and Michael managed to rescue Walt and chase the bear away. **Locke and Charlie rescued Eko from a cave occupied by a polar bear using fire. Locke had earlier seen a polar bear in his vision. **When Eko was killed outside the Pearl station, Locke lied and told Nikki that he thought a bear had killed him. *'Boar' - Characters are charged at by boars on multiple occasions: **Michael was knocked over by a charging boar as he, Kate and Locke attempted to hunt boar for the first time. **Charlie is charged at by a boar, before it is caught in a trap by Locke. **Jin is knocked over by a charging boar, just before discovering Goodwin's body. **Sawyer was knocked down by a charging boar as he heard whispers. *'Sawyer and animals': Sawyer was tormented by animals on two occasions. The first time, he was tormented by a boar. He enlisted Kate's help in finding it, and when he finally caught up to it, he spared its life, a theme in sync with his sympathetic flashback storyline. The second time, he was tormented by the sounds of a tree frog. He enlisted Hurley's help in finding it, and when he caught up to it, he killed it immediately. This killing echoed his recent dark actions in obtaining the survivors' gun cache in the previous episode. *'Medusa spider': The Medusa spider, identified by Dr. Arzt, attacks and paralyzes Paulo and Nikki. DHARMA Initiative Multiple animals and animal themes have been associated with the DHARMA Initiative. Two of the stations The Swan, and The Hydra, are named after animals. There is a reference to "Cerberus", the mythical three-headed dog, on the blast door map. The Others have mentioned DHARMA's use of animals. Tom mentioned that polar bears had been the previous occupants of Kate and Sawyer's cages, and Juliet mentioned that sharks and dolphins had been housed in the Hydra station. As further corroboration of these claims, the shark that attacked Michael and Sawyer in bore a DHARMA logo, the polar bear's cave included a carcass wearing a uniform with a DHARMA logo, and polar bears were shown in the Swan Orientation Film. Both the shark and polar bears have been involved in animal attacks (see above). Pets Sun, Walt, Hurley, and Locke have been known to have or have had pet dogs. Several of these had been transferred from other characters. For example Vincent was given by Brian Porter to Walt, and Bpo Bpo, formerly Byung's Daughter's pet, was given by her father Byung Han to Jin, who gave it to as a gift to Sun. Locke also saw a "Lost dog" wanted poster, presumably for a lost pet. The Lost Experience ]] Animals are also present in . * Several animals were shown in the DHARMA Initiative Psychology test video, including an orangutan, polar bear, and boar. * Argos is a chocolate Labrador Retriever. * Joop is a 105 year old orangutan. * Retrieversoftruth.com is dedicated to "canine clairvoyance" research, and describes how yellow Labrador Retrievers (the same breed as Vincent) have psychically aided their masters throughout history. ** "Wally Bole" is an anagram for "Yellow Lab" Unanswered questions * How did the animals get to the Island? * For what reasons did the DHARMA Initiative keep polar bears, sharks, and dolphins? * Does Vincent have special abilities? * What is the "Hurley bird"? * Will animal-related content from TLE appear in future television episodes? * What is the nature of Kate's horse? See also *Dog - disambiguation page listing many occurrences of dogs in the Lost universe *Bird calls Category:Recurring Themes Category:Animals Category:Lists